Work (Song)
"Work" is the debut single by Iggy Azalea, and the lead single for The New Classic. It was released on March 17, 2013, as a digital download, which would then be available as a track on the album. Following that, it would receive positive reviews from critics, and was praised for its catchy hook, and vocals. Lyrics Walk a mile in these Louboutins They don't wear these shits where I'm from I'm not hating, I'm just telling you I'm tryna let you know what the fuck that I've been through 1: Two feet in a red dirt, school skirt Sugar cane, back lane 3 jobs, took years to save But I got a ticket on that plane People got a lot to say But don't know shit bout where I was made Or how many floors that I had to scrub Just to make it past where I am from 4x: No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami. HOOK: I've been up all night, tryna get that rich I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit Milked the whole game twice gotta get it how I live I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit Now get this work Now get this work Now get this work Now get this work Working on my shit 2: You can hate it or love it Hustle and the struggle is the only thing I'm trusting Thoroughbred in a mud brick before the budget White chick on that Pac shit My passion was ironic And my dreams were uncommon Guess I gone crazy, first deal changed me Robbed blind basically raped me Rose through the bullshit like a matador Just made me madder and adamant to go at em And even the score So, I went harder Studied the Carters till a deal was offered Slept cold on the floor recording At 4 in the morning and now I'm passing the bar Like a lawyer Immigrant, art ignorant Ya ill intent was insurance for my benefit Hate to be inconsiderate, but the industry took my innocence Too late, now I'm in this bitch! You don't know the half This shit get real Valley girls giving Blow jobs for Louboutins What you call that? Head over heels 4x: No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami. HOOK: I've been up all night, tryna get that rich I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit Milked the whole game twice gotta get it how I live I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shit Now get this work Now get this work Now get this work Now get this work Working on my shit 3: Pledge allegiance to the struggle Ain't been easy But cheers to Peezy for the weeks we lived out of duffel Bags is all we had Do anything for my Mum, I love you One day I'll pay you back For the sacrifice That ya managed to muscle 16 you sent me through customs So…. All aboard my spaceship to Mercury Turn first at the light that's in front of me Cause every night Ima do it like it's my last This dream is all that I need Cause it's all that I ever had 2x: Now get this work Now get this work Now get this work Now get this work Working on my shit Trivia *'Work' is the seventh track on the album. *'Work' was released on March 17th, 2013 as one of the promotional tracks for her album, along with Bounce and Change Your Life Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The New Classic